HarryxHermione
Pairing Names *H/Hr *Harmony Similarities *They both excel at magic. *They are both loyal friends. *They both risk their lives for others. *They were both raised by Muggles. *They both have been singled out as incredible for their age. Book Moments Movie Moments Galleries Screen Shots HHR1.jpg HHR3.jpg HHR4.jpg HHR6.jpg hhr1.jpg hhr2.jpg hhr3.jpg hhr4.jpg hhr5.png hhr6.png hhr7.png hhr8.png hhr9.png hhr9.png hhr10.png hhr11.png hhr12.png hhr13.png hhr14.png harryhermione1.jpg harryhermione2.jpg harryhermione3.jpg harryhermione4.jpg harryhermione5.jpg harryhermione6.jpg harryhermione7.jpg harryhermione8.jpg harryhermione9.jpg harryhermione10.jpg harryhermione11.jpg harryhermione12.jpg harryhermione13.jpg harryhermione14.jpg harryhermione15.jpg harryhermione16.jpg harryhermione17.jpg harryhermione18.jpg harryhermione19.jpg Other Live Action Pictures HHR5.jpg HHR7.jpg HHR8.jpg Fanart HHR2.jpg FanFiction Harry & Hermione on fanfiction.net Harry & Hermione Fanfiction on Portkey.org Video Gallery Quotes *"Well -- I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again." Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. "Hermione!" "Harry -- you're a great wizard, you know." "I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. "Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things -- friendship and bravery and -- oh Harry -- be careful!" *Harry didn't know whether the best bit was Hermione running toward him, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" ... *"You're going to be fine," Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified. *"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione said swiftly. "It's in the tournament rules. . . ." "I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own too," Harry muttered, so only Hermione could hear him, and she grinned rather guiltily. *His eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum. His jaw dropped. It was Hermione. But she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow - or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling - rather nervously, it was true - but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever; Harry couldn't understand how he hadn't spotted it before. *...but Krum didn't look happy at all. He attempted to engage Hermione in conversation again, but she was too busy cheering Harry to listen. *"Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often," said Krum, looking suspiciously at Harry. *"Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek. *And as he thought this, the scar on his forehead burned so badly that he clapped his hand to it. "What's up?" said Hermione, looking alarmed. "Scar," Harry mumbled. "But it's nothing ... it happens all the time now ..." None of the others had noticed a thing *"D'you mind not offending the only people who believe me?" Harry asked Hermione as they made their way into class. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than her," said Hermione. *"Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house." There was an outbreak of muttering at this. "What for?" said Harry angrily. "Don't you get involved!" Hermione whispered urgently to him. *"Harry, you're the best in the year at Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione. "Me?" said Harry, now grinning more broadly than ever. "No I'm not, you've beaten me in every test -" *"You should have told her differently," said Hermione, still with that maddeningly patient air. "You should have said it was really annoying, but I'd made you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you and hopefully you'd be able to get away more quickly. And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am, too," Hermione added as an afterthought. "But I don't think you're ugly," said Harry, bemused. Hermione laughed. *A whine of panic inside his head was preventing him thinking properly: he had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly. Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead... External Links http://fuckyeahharryhermione.tumblr.com/ http://harryandhermione.tumblr.com/ http://hhrwillruletheworld.tumblr.com/ http://www.facebook.com/pages/HarryHermione-Shipper/113234028736378 http://harryloveshermione.com/news.html Category:Book Pairings Category:Book Pairings Category:Harry Potter Series Category:Fanon Pairings